In the Spotlight
by VBALLxISxLOVE
Summary: Keepin a relationship in hollywood is like seeing Chad go to Harvard...pretty much impossible.Its even harder if the you haven't spoken to the girl your after in years and now she stil hates you. Sequel 2 'YOU MOVED, HE CHANGED! Its a TROYELLA story
1. Trailer

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

**They broke up in high school...**

"Why are you making such a big deal! You know basketball is the only thing I've ever cared about!" Troy yelled.

"Do you hear yourself!? This basketball thing has you crazy in the head. You just said you don't care about your family, friends...me. You know what Troy I've had enough, we're through. Have fun with your basketball thing" Gabi said and went to her car wiping tears away. She saw troy looking at her from his window but ignored it and backed out the drive way, calling Sharpay.

**Now both are the best at what they do...**

_Show Gabriella performing at the Grammy's _

_-flashes to-_

_Troy holding up the Championship Trophy_

**What happens when they see each other again...**

_Shows Troy staring at Gabi shocked_

**And he wants her back...**

_Shows Troy asking Gabi to lunch_

**But she doesn't want him...**

_Shows Gabriella glare at him and walk away_

**Is a new romance gonna grow...**

_Shows them on the cover of a magazine with Troyella under the picture_

**Has his chances ran out...**

_Shows Gabriella shaking her head and closing the door_

**Will the past repeat it self...**

* * *

5 years ago he graduated high school. 

5 years ago he was drafted into the NBA as number one overall pick.

5 years ago he went from a high school kid to one of the youngest players to be drafted at the age of 18.

5 years ago he left Albuquerque and moved to L.A. to play for the Lakers.

5 years ago he made the biggest mistake of him life.

Troy Bolton was now 2 time NBA Champ, 4 time All-Star, 1 time Finals MVP, and 1 time league MVP. He has a contract with Nike worth $90 million dollars, and other contracts worth alot of money. Troy now lives in a seven million dollar mansion located in California's most famous zipcode 90210. He had 5 bedrooms, 6.5 baths, two entertainment room, a huge living room, game room, pool, home gym, and a guest house thats as big as most normal people's home, where his chef/bulter stays at. Troy had fans everywhere most for his skills, some for his charm, and for the girls his looks. He still kept in touch with some of hims friends mainly Sharpay and Zeke since they lived in California too, he would visit Chad and Taylor when he could. For being a superstar, millionaire basketball player Troy wasn't doing too well with the ladies. Not that they didn't like him, they just liked him for the wrong reasons, his looks, fame, and money. There was only one girl Troy loved but that was five years ago, when he made the biggest mistake of his life when he and his ego pushed Gabriella Montez away.

* * *

5 years ago she graduated high school. 

5 years ago she moved to New York to go to Juilliard.

5 years ago she was discovered and came out with her first album.

5 years ago that album hit platinum and her career exploded.

At the age of 23 she was part of hot young hollywood and was number 1 on Maxim's hot 100, two year year running. She has 4 multi-platinum albums, over a dozen of number one singles, a world wide sold-out tour, and the face of Neutrogina, Cover Girl and many others. She is Gabriella Montez. After her break up with Troy, Gabriella moved to New York to attend Juilliard, where she was discovered by some producers and the rest was history. She has a gorgeous house...more like mansion located in Bel-Air. Her mansion has 4 bedrooms, 6 baths, a guest room, stunning pool with inground hottub, pool/guest house, entertainment room, living room, huge kitchen, and a recording studio. Gabriella's dating life wasn't good wasn't bad, she went out on dates but benver really had a serious boyfriend, well not since Troy Bolton but she didn't regret breaking up with him. Even though Gabriella was still very close to Sharpay and Zeke, who were now engaged she was an 2 time oscar winning actress, and he was owner of 3 of the hottest resturants in L.A. she never ran into Troy not once.

**_There's the intro for the story! Review if you guys want me to continue cause I don't to be wasting my time wirtting soemthing nobody likes. Oh if you have there's a link to the poster for this story in my profile, the magazine in the Trailer is on the poster so go check it out!_**


	2. The stupid art school

Gabriella Montez parked her charcoal gray Range Rover infront of a Louis Vuitton store and locked it after getting out. As soon as she closed the door, the paparazzi who were waiting around the area for any celebs to show up all wnet over and started calling her name. 

"Gabriella!"

"Smile!"

"Come on flash a smile!"

"Going shopping!?"

"Gabriella!"

They were yelling different things Gabi gave them a quick smile, before entering the store the paparazzi stood out side looking in and taking pictures.

"Gabriella! Darling how are you!" The manager of the store said happily, Gabi was a regular customer at the store.

"I'm great, how are you?" Gabi asked pulling her black Chanel shades so it rested on her head.

"Fabulous, so are you just shopping? Or do you need to find something?"

"Just looking around" Gabi said, the manager nodded and smiled before leaving Gabriella to look at the stuff. Gabriella walked out of the store after paying for two new purses and a pair of flats. She made her way through the paparazzi placed the stuff in the passenger seat and waved to the paparazzi before driving off, she was pretty nice to the paparazzi since she wanted them on her side not trying to run her into a tree. Half way hom Gabi's phone rang.

"Hello?...hey Shar whats up...ok I'll stop by now...bye" Gabriella headed to Sharpay's instead of going home.

"Hey Ella! Come in" Sharpay said opening the door.

"So whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party, one of Zeke's friend is throwing it. Its his 24th birthday."

"Um yeah sure when is it?"

"Friday, you want me to pick you up?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah sure what time was it?"

"Well people start arriving at 7 I think, but we'll be leaving at 7." Sharpay said.

"Ok, well I have 2 days to shop for a new dress, actually wanna come shopping right now? I was gonna head hom but might as well go" Gabi said.

"Yeah sure, let me write Zeke a note and we'll go" Sharpay said going to the kitchen while Gabi went out to her car and waited, soon Sharpay came out in a totally different outfit, Gabi was amazed at how quickly her friend could change.

"So where are we going?" Sahrpay asked.

"I don't know is it a really dressy party or a fun casual party." Gabi asked.

"Dressy party its supposed to be like the biggest party of the year."

"Ok we'll just shop around till we find one then." Gabi said.

"Sure" Sharpay said, Gabi headed toward a dress boutique that sold all different designers from Armani to Vera Wang, soon they reached there and once again camera flashes were everywhere.

"Miss Montez, miss Evans welcome! I'll go close the blinds." The lady said and went to the control and slowly the blinds went down so Gabriella and Sharapy could shop in private.

"So ladies are you two looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah some formal dresses for a party this weekend." Sharpay said.

"Ok follow me I'll grab some stuff for you to try on." Gabriella and Sharpay waited in the huge dressing area reading magazines till the lady came back, both girls looked through the suff and pick out some dresses, Sharpay went to try hers on while Gabriella kept looking then went to the dressing room next to Sharpay. After two hours or so and tons of dresses Sharpay found a red Roberto Cavalli dress with rose print and flowed to her knees. Gabriella in the mean time was having problems picking out a dress so they decided to pay for Sharpay's dress and go to another store. Gabriella found a dress at the second store, it was light yellow Versace dress with brown details that hugged her body and went a little below her knees. A/N: both dresses in profile.

* * *

"Miss Montez, the Evans are here" Martin called from downstairs, he was about 43 and work as Gabriella's bulter but she considered him family. 

"Thanks Martin! I'll be right down!" Gabi said loudly, she had told Martin he could call her Gabriella but he wouldn't so she just let it go. After a few more mintues Gabriella came down in her dress, gold heels, diamond stud earrings, and and her dark brown hair that was no longer long but now was a little bit below her shoulders was curled.

"Miss Montez you look lovely, have fun tonight" Martin said.

"Thanks Martin, I'll see you later bye!" Gabi said going outside where a black stretch Hummer Limo was waiting. The driver opened the door and Gabi squealed.

"What are you guys doing her!?" Gabi asked getting in the limo grinning like crazy, because Chad and Taylor was sitting there along with Sharpay and Zeke of course.

"Thought I would come and see how my little sister was doing" Chad said as Gabi gave hi and Taylor a hug. Soon they reached the party and Gabriella looked out the window.

"Woah, its like the Grammys out there" Gabi said as Chad and Taylor got out, then Sharpay and Zeke, Gabriella could hear people yelling Sharpay's name, then finally Gabriella got out, paparazzi was going crazy.

"Gabriella!!"

"Smile!"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Do you have a date!?"

"Gabriella!!

"Gabriella!"

She posed by herself and with her friends for the cameras a little bit before heading in, it was an amazing party, celebs were everywhere although she had no idea who was throwing it. After a while of dancing and talking Gabi was pulled away form her conversation with Rhianna(lol thats random) by Sharpay.

"Brie can you perform?"

"What?"

"Please one of the performers couldn't come and the party planners wanted you to." Sharpay said.

"I don't even know the who's party this is."

"So come on Brie please!!!!" Sharpay begged.

"Fine, when do I go on" Gabi said.

"Yay! You go on in 10 minutes.

"10 mintues!? I don't get to warm up?"

"Uh nope sorry! Now follow me, you're gonna get your make-up and hair retouched before you go on" Sharpay said leading Gabriella through the crowded party.

"What song am I doing?" Gabi asked as her hair was getting redone"

"Which ever one you want but pick on quickly they want you on stage in 5 mintues" Sharpay said just as Gabi's hair was finished, her make-up didn't really need to be touched up.

"Ok my single its upbeat" Gabi said. Sharpay went off to tell the DJ what Gabi was gonna perform.

"We have a surprise performance tonight by the one the only Gabriella Montez!" the DJ yelled and the room exploded in cheers. The birthday boy who just happens to have blue eyes and sandy brown hair almost choked on his drink, he looked toward the stage from where he was at and his heart skipped at beat.

"Brie" Troy whispered and stared at her as she came on stage and started to sing.

_Daaannnnccceeee!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

Troy watched as Gabi dance and moved around the stage. He thought she looked better then ever.

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

Gabi was getting into the dong was so was the crowd she looked around the room as she sung and dance, she could've sworn she saw Troy but shook it off.

_Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)(yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

_Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be_

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

_Let's dance!_

Gabi finished and the room yelled and cheered her name Troy kept staring while he clapped.

"Happy birthday" Sharpay whispered in his ear, Troy realized she was the one who se this up and Gabi probably didn't know it was his party. Troy quickly made his way to the backstage area where he knew Gabriella would be, he saw her back faced toward him. Troy walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Gabriella turned around and almost felt like fainting.

"T-t-troy" She studdered, Troy gave her a small smile Gabi was first was shocked but snapped out of it and remembered why they haven't talked in 5 years.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Hi..what are you doing here?"

"Its my party." Troy answered

"Yours?"

"Yup, so one of America's best huh?" Troy said referring to her singing career.

"Yup I was discovered at the _stupid_ school." Gabi glared and rolled her eyes at him before walking back to the party to find Sharpay.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this was Troy's party?" Gabi asked once she found Sharpay. 

"Um...you never asked?"

"The performance was planned right?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah...but look its just a party, after this you'll never see him again." Sharpay said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna head out I already called Martin to send someone to pick me up." Gabi said.

**_Theres the first chapter! What do you think of it?? Oh and thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter._ Well review please!!!**


	3. I miss you

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

"Martin I'll be in the recording studio, if anyone calls or comes over call me." Gabi said as she grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and took a bite. 

"Of course miss Montez" Martin said as Gabi made her way to her studio. It was one of the biggest rooms in the whole house, half of it was the actually recording studio and the other half had a collection of instruments, and a really comfy couch so Gabi could relax while writing songs, the one surprised thing that was in the room was Gabi's guitar from high school. She picked up the guitar and started playing a song she had been working on. A/N: the song is I miss you by Miley Cyrus, but pretend Gabi wrote it.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_  
_After she finished there was a knock on the door studio door.

"Come in" Gabi said the person who came in was a big surprise, Gabi quicly wiped a stray tear from her face.

"That song was amazing, I'm guessing its about someone?"

Gabi sighed loudly, "Yeah, my mom actually, she passed away a year ago but i don't wanna talk about it. Troy what are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" Gabi asked putting her guitar back on its stand.

"Came to see you and Sharpay told me where you lived, by the way nice place." Troy said.

"I need to talk to her about giving out my address, well did you need anything?" Gabi asked she wasn't really in the mood to talk to Troy.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna grab lunch or something."

"I can't Troy I'm really busy today." Gabi lied, in fact she was free for the whole day.

"Really? What cha doing?" Troy asked.

"Um...ya know writing some new songs...recording...ah shooting my-"

"You know I can see right through you right?" Troy said with a smirk, Gabi rolled her eyes not in a friendly way either.

"Troy I just can't go. I mean the last time we actually had a conversation was 5 years ago, and that wasn't the best memory." Gabi said.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry for back then but now its different." Troy said.

"Yeah it is different Troy, you're now a superstar, and if thats how you were before the draft then I don't want to see how you are now when everyone knows your name and has your jersey." Gabi said.

"Gabriella give me a chance I promise you won't regret it...come on whats it gonna hurt if we go to lunch?" Troy said he did have a point.

"Fine, let me go change." Gabi said and lead Troy to her living room while she went to her ridiculously large walk in closet. A little bit later Gabi came downtairs with a denim mini, dark blue flowy tank, some flip flops and her hair down.

"You look great ready to go?" Troy asked, Gabi nodded.

"Yeah, bye Martin!" Gabi called not knowing where her bulter was in the house. The two walked out to Troy's car which was a black Escalade.

"So where do you wana go?" Try asked starting the car.

"Eh where ever" Gabi said, Troy nodded on the way to lunch they made little talks about their life and careers. Soon they reached a little cafe and of course paparazzi was there waiting for celebs to show up, and it didn't help any that the cafe was located on a street with all designer boutiques. Troy went over and opened the door for Gabriella as the paparazzi spotted them and ran over to get pictures, yell their names, and ask it they were dating but Troy and Gabi just ignored them. The two walked to the counter and waited in line for a little bit before they could place their orders/

"Hi welcome to- oh my gosh your Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" The girl squealed, both Gabi and Troy signed a piece of paper and gave it to her so she could calm down.

"Sorry, Um what would you guys like?" The girl who's name-tag said Alyssa asked.

"I'll get a the flame broiled burger with some fries, and a mocha shake." Troy said looking over at Gabi.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwhich, and a banana split milkshake." Gabi said.

"Ok, that'll be $8.56" Alyssa said, Gabi opened her purse but Troy stopped her, and paid for the lunch the two took a seat at a table away from the window and waited for their food, that soon came.

"So Gabriella I never got to ask you, who's the lucky guy?" Troy asked.

"Nobody, guys here are ugh. But what about you Mr. Superstar you have anyone?" Gabi asked.

"Nah the girls here are a little too superficial for me." Troy said.

After they finished lunch Troy dropped Gabi off. She was pretty happy thinking giving Troy another chance might not be so bad, but little did she know what was gonna happen the next day.

_**ooo a cliffy!! Well review and you'll find out what happens next!!**_


	4. New

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

**_Hey guys I'm gonna update this story like tomorrow or later today but I started a new story its called 'Believe in Lust'. Here's the full summary!_**

**Believe in Lust summary:** : "I Gabriella Elizabeth Montez don't believe in love. I believe people fall in lust." Gabriella doesn't believe in love and doesn't need a man by her side. She grew up without a dad and her mom's failed marriages taught her that guys are looking for a quick lay. When a new guy comes will he be able to teach her how to love or will her mom trying to help her daughter with love get in the way?

**_Well go check it out if you want to it'll be good!!_**


	5. ACCOUNT INFO! IMPORTANT

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

You guys probably don't want to here but I really am sorry. I don't have a good excuse except for the fact that I lost interest in my tories and this account. But I do have good news...hopefully its good news to you. I have a NEW ACCOUNT: PERFECTLYxIMPERFECT. And I already have stories up. The current one is called Empty Handed. So check out that account if you still care about my writing.

I might be continuing some of these stroies in the future but thats very unlikely.

Once again, don't forget to check out the new account and I am extremely sorry :)


End file.
